


15D15P: TMI - Only Pretending

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Only Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _003\. Only Pretending_  
>   
> 

Jace’s hands were rough and desperate on her skin – all wrong; he could feel the raised scars of her runes and he didn’t want them, he didn’t want a warrior girl, he wanted an artist, soft and smooth and smelling of oranges and Brooklyn. He didn’t want short, sleek hair brushing his cheek; he wanted long, slippery curls tucked beneath his chin, little lips brushing at the hollow of his throat. He closed his teeth over the curve of Aline’s shoulder to keep another girl’s name out of his mouth… and he had no idea Aline was doing the same.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
